


In My Head

by BlossomofFireandRain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daydreaming, Fantasy vs. Reality, Gen, Sadstuck, head fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomofFireandRain/pseuds/BlossomofFireandRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world as Karkat wishes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not sure how to tag this, so if you see something that should be tagged, let me know.

You save the world.

Both worlds.

You realize you're flushed for Sollux Captor before it's too late, and court him as only a master of romance can. You make a world where it doesn't matter who you are, because you're awesome, and special, and _Sollux_ thinks you're special. It's a world that's close enough to the humans that you can see them, and even maybe hang out if you want to.

Nobody dies.

Eridan never goes crazy, Gamzee never loses it, Kanaya never goes bloodthirsty rainbow drinker, and Vriska? Well, she doesn't quite... _Vriska_ so hard. The matriorb stays safe, and Kanaya finds a good place for it.

You build hives, find your lusi there, settle close, but not too close, and you see Sollux on a regular basis. You get to watch him do the weirdest pale threesome with Aradia and Feferi, and you get to laugh at him- Until Kanaya actually begins to court you. You are so pale, your bloodpumper barely continues functioning. 

It's comforting and safe, and you _are wanted by her._ You spend hours discussing the intricacies or lack of them in your romances, and you find you can build up a taste for trashy rainbow drinkers novels. She plays with your hair, and rubs your horn, and you get to hear her purring, a deep rumble that vibrates your thorax when it's pressed against yours.

You find out what Sollux's lips feel like when they're not cold and bloody.

You find out how he feels against you, in you, around you, closer than skin and bones make it seem possible.

It's wonderful.

You get to walk to his hive and find him purring between his moirails. You get to laugh and smile as he tries to piece together who's got his horns, and who's got his ears. You feel happy.

You find out what it's like to fight in a world where your blood color means _nothing._ Where you wear short sleeves on a regular basis, and it's okay, cause you don't need all the skin coverage. Where you spar with trolls and humans alike, and when it's over, grip their hand like Dave showed you, with no ill will afterwards.

You punch John in the mouth and he _grins._ He fights and shoves and laughs, and when it's over, you're the weirdest mixture of irritated and happy. You take bets on the possible outcomes of situations, and growl at him even when he laughs when you get chances to compete. 

You create a world where you don't have to prove your worth to stay alive, and so you do things just for the sheer joy of doing them. You do things alone, and you do things with people, and either way, it's wonderful. But you still get moments when someone compliments you on what you do, and you find out what it's like to be admired.

You don't have to be alone if you don't want to here.

But that's not how it happened.

You ignore the way the legs and sides of the desk you're under dig into your back, and focus on this magical world in your head. You pretend that no one's dead, that Kanaya's not busy with her girlfriend, that Sollux is here, and not off somewhere else, possibly dead. You don't think about Terezi and Gamzee, nor what you've seen of them. You don't think about dead trolls and dream bubbles and blood.

You just.....

Pretend.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at NuclearVampire.tumblr.com


End file.
